


糖焗番茄意面

by ichigo_arya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigo_arya/pseuds/ichigo_arya
Summary: Ezio/Leonardo无差的短篇车车合集，我会在每篇前面标明攻受，不过他们这么可爱，怎样都无所谓啦~~都是甜饼放心食用
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 12





	1. 玫瑰花束

脑洞源自LOFTER浣熊老师画的君主茄战士揍的AU（年龄操作是年长揍和嫩茄）  
此篇为ezio/leonardo  
————

“这次又是为了什么？继续观察怎么像小鸟一样飞吗？”Ezio脱下披风用它裹住缩在墙角的那个人，然后将他拦腰抱起。

“不，我在观察这片区域的房屋布局……”，怀里的人不安地四处张望，他看到那些试图抢劫他的人现在正蜷缩在地上痛苦地呻吟，“告诉我你没有对他们造成太大的伤害”。

Ezio挑了挑眉，从躺在前方的人身上踩了过去，完全忽视了脚下传来的哀嚎。

“当然没有，您命令我不能杀了他们，恐怕他们得在床上躺几个月”，他看着倚靠在自己肩头的金色脑袋，上面沾了灰尘和枯草，乱糟糟地翘着。他小心地凑过去亲吻他的额角。

“他们一定是迫不得已才选择那么做，我把身上的钱都给他们了……在你找到我之前”，他趴在Ezio肩膀上看向那些依旧躺在地上的人，“也许我应该再给他们一些钱去做正当的事”。

Ezio抱紧怀里的人加快了步伐，似乎要下雨了，在雨夜赶路可不是什么令人愉快的事，而且他有些生气。

“你总是太善良了，Leo，并不是任何人都值得你的善意。再说……在你偷偷溜出城堡之前能不能告诉我，或者带多几个随从？”

听到斥责Leonardo缩了缩脑袋，他待在戒备森严的城堡里简直要发疯，他需要森林和峡谷，湍急的河流与不息的海浪，况且缺少实地观测他可无法完成那些研究。他想为自己的行为辩解，但最终还是决定先道个歉。

“我很抱歉，Ezio。还有……谢谢你来解救我”，Leonardo低下头，然后又像补偿似的亲吻Ezio的脸颊，他的战士，他的卫队首领，他的守护者脸上有着汗珠和敌人的血迹。

“放我下来吧，Ezio，我能自己走。” 

“地上太脏了，在这种街区人们都把排泄物直接倒在路上……啊！我好像踩到了什么……”

“你猜怎么着！” Leonardo仿佛突然充满活力，蓝色的眼睛流露出迷人的光彩，他突然的动作让Ezio差点抱不稳，“我打算修建地下排污系统，所有的污秽将通过地下渠道排入河流，这座城市将拥有最美丽的街道！初步的构想图已经在我脑子里了，等我回去画下来……”

Ezio看着怀里兴奋的人儿，不禁笑出了声，“是的是的，我的大天才，伟大的工程师、发明家、梦想家，我到底该如何称呼您呢？尊贵的陛下。”

“快停止你那可笑的敬语，” Leonardo笑着戳了戳Ezio的脸，“你可以叫我Leo。”  
“哦是的，Leo。”

雨水从深蓝的夜幕落下，滴落在窗台，镶嵌着透明玻璃的花窗隔开了黑暗阴冷，室内炉火烧得正旺，点点星火升腾而上消失在空气中。

Leonardo坐在床沿，橘红的火光映在他身上，他低头注视着蹲在跟前的Ezio，而后者正仔细地为他清理腿上的伤口。

“这只是一点擦伤，你可以叫仆人……”

“请让我来。”

Leonardo有点哭笑不得，他的战士在一些奇怪的事情上固执得很，索性向后倒去，他陷入了柔软的床铺，倦意向他袭来，而在他即将进入黑暗时从大腿内侧传来的柔软触感将他惊醒。

Ezio正亲吻舔舐着他的肌肤。

他下意识地挣脱开然后连滚带爬地缩到床头，一脸不可思议地看着Ezio。后者跪在床边，盯着帷帐上的花纹挠了挠头，大脑飞快转动组织着措辞来向自己的挚友和君王解释刚才的行为。

他们之间有许多拥抱和亲吻，一部分属于礼节，一部分表达感谢与安抚。Leonardo对所有人给予同等的热情，但Ezio觉得自己是例外，而事实也是如此。他不知这股欲望从何时产生，他想拥有他，他的灵魂，他的躯体，他的爱意……Leonardo爱的东西太多了，其中有多少是属于他呢？

当Ezio还在胡思乱想，Leonardo仿佛下定决心般，他来到Ezio跟前，捧住他的脸轻轻吻上对方的唇，舌尖谨慎地试探般地碰触着那道疤痕。它来自Ezio年少时的一场斗殴，不可否认它为他本就英俊的脸庞增添了几分独特的魅力。

Ezio享受着柔软的触感，但那微微颤动的睫毛和始终停留在唇边的吻让他有些想笑——他的情人还不懂得如何接吻。

后脑传来压力，微张的唇齿被轻易地撬开，Leonardo几乎呼吸一滞，Ezio扫过他的上颚吮吸着柔软的舌，怀里的人沉醉在这个无尽温柔的吻里，身躯逐渐瘫软下来。等他回过神发现自己又躺回了床上，亲吻落在他的眼睛、鼻尖、脖颈和耳侧，Ezio含住他的耳垂，温热的吐息和清晰的水声在耳边让他瞬间红了脸，一只带着厚茧和伤疤的手伸入敞开的衣领一路抚摸着向下探去，他只得微微颤动着揪住Ezio 的衣物。

“嗯……Ezio……”

仿佛没听到他的轻呼，身上的人亲吻舔咬着他的锁骨，带着热度的唾液湿润了小小的乳珠直到它们呈现出诱人的粉红色，而那只手则继续以不轻不重的力道揉弄着已经有些硬挺的阴茎。舔吻到达紧绷的小腹，Ezio握住Leonardo的左手捏了捏他的手掌。

“嘿放松点……Leo，我又不会吃了你，虽然在某种程度上说，我的确很想那样做……但是我们得慢慢来。”

他俯身含住渗出些许前液的顶端，然后舔到底部再是轻咬着大腿内侧的软肉。Leonardo倚在靠枕上，他咬着自己的手背来抑制喘息和索吻的冲动，感受着柔软湿润的口腔正包裹着他，Ezio在为他……曾经的幻想与眼前的场景融为一体，他深深渴望又害怕失去的人俯在他身前，深棕色的头发晃动着，快感如电流般传遍他的全身，他望着隐入黑暗的深色帷帐，视线逐渐失去焦点，再没有力气咬住手背，他感受不到任何东西，除了将他淹没的生理快感和快要滑落的泪水。

Ezio差点被呛到，他擦去嘴角的白浊用葡萄酒漱了口，然后将从余韵中苏醒过来的Leonardo带入一个深切缠绵的吻里。

当他们分开时，Leonardo眨了眨眼，一点泪珠挂在他的睫毛上。Ezio捧住他的脸，柔软卷曲的金发从指间滑落，在浅浅潮红的映衬下连鼻梁上不显眼的小雀斑也变成了可爱的粉红色，那双蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着光点。美丽的Leonardo，就像……

“你就像天使一样。”

Ezio再次亲吻他的额头。

当阳光穿过清晨的雾气到达树梢，壁炉中的干柴燃尽了最后一丝光火，一只金翅雀鸣叫着落在窗台，簌簌的声响将Leonardo从睡梦中唤醒。

他并没有看到期待中的那个人。一阵凉意向他袭来，仿佛在向他昭示着那不过是一场美妙的梦，而他从未在他怀中安然入睡。他将脸埋入掌心，随后起身打开透明的花窗，惊飞了那只休憩的鸟儿。

“哦抱歉……”，他的视线随着它展翅落在榆树枝上，又划过天空消失在屋檐之上。流淌的晨风拂过面颊令他清醒了几分，他忽然瞥见窗沿摆放着一支绽开的玫瑰。

露珠在柔嫩娇艳的花瓣上闪烁着光点。

——  
山坡上生长着金雀花和金盏，远处有着成片的葡萄园和橄榄园，黄昏柔和的光线为这片土地染上朦胧的金色。一周前一位农夫在田地里发现一块石板上面刻着无人知晓的文字，Leonardo随即派人前去查看，得知在那附近的山谷有一处被埋于地下的遗迹。人们清理了表层的土块，不知何时被何人建造的石壁与断裂的石拱重新展现在阳光之下。所以此时Leonardo正提着宽阔的长袍下摆走在杂草与碎石铺就的小道上。

侍卫与仆从跟在他身后不远处，只有一个人在他前方跳跃奔跑着并且时不时停下来四处观望，深红色的发带飘扬着渡上夕阳的光辉。自那天晚上他们相拥而眠——实际上那已经是半个月之前的事了——他们的关系并没有太大的改变，或许是因为他们本就足够亲昵。Leonardo期待着Ezio能给予他更多，但除了更频繁些的亲吻和拥抱，没有更多了。他在顾忌什么？或是在耍些小计俩？又或许他本不在意……毕竟那位浪子身边从不缺少美丽的女性……Leonardo摇了摇头，将这些恼人的念头甩走，他现在要去探索那处刚被发现的遗迹，一切未知的事物对他而言都有着巨大的吸引力。

当他们到达目的地时，太阳已经滑到山的另一边。巨大的石壁上雕刻着花纹与某种鸟类的形象，但在昏暗天色和尘土的掩盖下看不真切。那断裂的石拱一部分裸露着另一部分仍被深埋，仿佛嵌在后方坚实的土层里，在它下方是一道破裂的拱形门，裂纹布满整个表面，有不少石块被敲落在地面上。

Leonardo抚摸着断开的纹路，神色沉了下来。

“请告诉工人们，尽量不要以暴力的方式打开它”，他对身旁的侍从说道。

遗迹的发掘需要更多时间，Leonardo前往位于西南方向大约20罗里外的别墅，那是他祖父所修建的避暑地。他的祖父向往着悠闲的田园生活，而幼小的Leonardo会在炎热夏季来到这里与自然为伴。他记得延绵的梯田上种植着橄榄和葡萄，房屋也被无花果树、樱桃树和苹果树围绕，逐渐成熟的果实隐藏在绿叶之下。常春藤绕着树木爬上建筑侧面，细小的藤蔓蜿蜒探入墙壁缝隙，有花朵从阳台栅栏上垂下吸引了几只忙碌的蜜蜂。而现在夜色笼罩了一切，唯有遥远的星宿在天空中旋转。仆人打开了雕刻着毛莨叶花纹的大门，Leonardo要在这儿等待发掘工作的进行并尝试破解石碑上的文字，也顺便在这酷暑中过上几天难得的假期。

Ezio和Leonardo共用了晚餐，侍从们早已对国王陛下和卫队首领之间不同寻常的关系司空见惯。用餐结束后，Leonardo立刻到工作室埋首于那块石碑，书桌上堆积的书籍与稿纸快要将他淹没。而Ezio则慢悠悠地在各个房间游荡，欣赏着不同时期的画作与动物标本，他甚至发现了一具人体骨骼，被摆放在木质的展示柜里——这一定是Leonardo的收藏，或者根本就是他亲自制作的！——Ezio一边嘀咕着一边把不小心从墙上掰下来的烛台藏到盆栽里。

转了一圈后Ezio回到自己的房间，直接倒在了床上。反正在天亮之前，他的Leonardo是不会从那奇妙的未知世界里出来的。

——

燥热的午后，连昆虫都停止了鸣叫。Leonardo陪着Ezio将他们之前放在井水里冰浸的水果提上来。一只木桶被置于井边，晒得温热的水面上漂浮着几只蜜蜂，其中一只奋力挣扎着试图脱离桎梏但它的翅膀被浸湿只得紧紧贴附着水面。Leonardo用食指将它托起然后放到干燥的石块上，太阳的热量慢慢蒸发了它体表的水分，它缓慢地爬行最终得以挥动翅膀发出“嗡嗡”的声响，被拯救的蜜蜂在石块上方转了几圈接着飞向不远处的花丛。而它另外几个同伴就没这么幸运了，Leonardo捞起它们走到将树荫下，地上有掉落的花朵，他选了其中一朵然后把它们放入。杨槐树的枝叶在风中慢慢摇晃，阳光透过树叶映出清晰的叶脉，并穿过缝隙在草地上留下斑驳光影。

“那花朵”，Ezio拎着一串葡萄蹲到Leonardo身旁，“是它们的坟墓吗？”

一颗晶莹的紫色葡萄被递到嘴边，他将它咬开，凉意与甜美在口中蔓延，他轻轻拨弄着那朵花说道：“不，是蚂蚁的餐桌”。

“'人需要为自己的成长付出怎样的代价'，但丁在卷首语里这样写着。”

“现在是诗歌时间吗？”Ezio看着Leonardo，后者依旧注视着花朵，神色淡然。他当然知晓成长的代价，突如其来的变故逼迫着懵懂少年迅速成为能够背负起一切的男人，但他失去了太多，那双手满是伤痕，能够轻易扭断敌人的脖子却仿佛永远无法挽留他珍视的东西。在那布满荆棘的黑森林里和漫长的罪与赎的路途上，只有微弱的光亮予以他慰籍。

他把挂着水珠的葡萄塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说：“那你就是贝雅特里切。”

Leonardo忍不住弯起嘴角，眼前这个蹲在地上吞葡萄的家伙总能在不经意间惹他发笑。

“我可不是女性。”

“嘿嘿，只是个比喻啦。”

——

天空逐渐由透明转变为金色，而黄昏时的山谷是一幅永远也看不腻的图画。Leonardo坐在庭院里观察着各种果树的姿态和光影，Ezio从远处走来，模糊的身形逐渐清晰，等他走近了才发现他手里拿着月桂树的枝条，夕阳为他周身镀上金色光芒，如果Leonardo是位印象派画家他一定会爱上这幅光景。这似乎是个好主意？让Ezio穿戴一身戎装站在夕阳下，头上戴着桂冠。

他们在庭院里用餐，直到闪耀的银河从深蓝夜空中倾泻而下，草丛中飞舞着点点萤火。Leonardo继续回去抱着那块石碑不放，Ezio则百无聊赖地跨坐在椅子上，他把下巴搁在椅背上双腿伸展开轻轻晃动着木椅，发出细微而规律的声响。望够了窗外遥远的星点，他转头注视着Leonardo，昏暗的烛光笼罩着伏在案前的人，他拿起笔在稿纸上书写着什么，一缕金发从耳后滑落到额前又被轻柔地拢回。他又在他的世界里了，Ezio照旧在边界之外驻足，他的Leonardo有着柔软金发和明亮的笑容，温柔善良如同天使——但这是个偶尔会恶作剧、用谜团来魅惑众人的天使——无论如何他早已决定永远伴他左右——从他抵达那罪与赎的道路终点时开始。

“Leo”，Ezio头靠着椅背，眼睛眨巴眨巴，鼻音里带着点委屈，“你有了那石块就不要我了。”

Leonardo愣了一会儿，无奈又好笑地走过去把厚着脸皮撒娇的大狗揽入怀里，一边顺毛一边想着不知道谁才是更年长的那个。

“我能留在你这吗……今晚”，Ezio回抱着他闷声闷气地问道。

“当然可以。”

金发的年轻君主不假思索地回答，他当然不知道此时怀里的人在阴影中勾起了嘴角。

温热的吐息触到裸露的脖颈，热量从背后传来，硬挺抵着他尾椎上方。Leonardo一把抓住那只不安分地摸来摸去的手，翻身直视着始作俑者。Ezio一脸无辜地看着他。从他们躺到床上开始Ezio就毛手毛脚地撩拨起他的欲望却没有任何进一步的行为，一向温厚的Leonardo都忍不住想往那张脸上胡一巴掌。

“Ezio，你要不让我休息，要不就……”

“就什么？”

“……”，Leonardo看了一眼身边这个不要脸的家伙，又翻过身去不再理会。谁知对方撑起手臂把他压在身下，笑眯眯地说道：“你不说的话，我怎么知道该如何做呢？”

故意的，他一定是故意的！这个恶魔！Leonardo愤愤的想着，他把脸扭到一边，而Ezio抚摸着他的脖颈把一个个轻柔的吻印在额头和眼角。

他望着那双温柔的眼睛，从中流露出的爱意要将他淹没。他蹭了蹭覆着厚茧的手掌，然后撩起轻薄的红色睡袍向身前的人张开双腿。

Ezio舔咬着他的锁骨和喉结，除去自己的衣服并扯开身下人的腰带，深红色的衣料向两边滑落展露出年轻优美的躯体，他亲吻着光滑的胸膛和小腹，手掌按压着向下抚摸。被抚过的地方如火般灼热，奔涌的血液冲向下体，Leonardo张开口呼吸着凉气来缓解难耐的燥热。

他本能地挺起腰胯将自己往Ezio手中送去，但对方却略过了挺立的性器用手指探进股缝按压着从未被碰触的穴口。Leonardo立刻绷紧了身躯，后穴收缩着拒绝异物的入侵，此刻他的脸色红的像只熟透的番茄。Ezio拍了拍白皙的臀部，在心里赞叹了一番美妙的手感后起身到一旁的桌台上拿了一罐果酱。用手指沾了一些递到Leonardo嘴边，接收到疑惑的眼神后他解释道：“我在厨房拿的，新鲜的桃子酱”。

“可是为什么……”

“尝一下嘛。”

Leonardo不解地伸出舌头舔去果酱，那两根手指顺势进入了他口中，指腹轻轻地摩擦着舌面。果酱不算甜，但桃子的味道十分浓郁，还有一点杏仁味。当他还在品味的时候手指突然在他口腔中搅动起来，无法咽下的唾液混合着果酱从嘴角溢出，他无法顺畅地呼吸只得从喉咙发出低低的呜咽。

Ezio抽出手指，从他泛着水光的下唇带出蜜色的丝线，拉长，断裂。然后他舔去Leonardo嘴角的液体，在他口腔中掠夺甜美的气息。绵长的吻让他浑身酥软，被湿润的手指在穴口画着圈然后慢慢地挤了进去。强烈的异物感让他皱起了眉头。Ezio一边安抚着他一边在收紧的肠道里探索，当他触摸到那一点时，身下人不安地扭动着，于是他加快了手上的动作，他又沾了点果酱将第二、第三根手指探入体内。身躯染上情欲的粉色，被忽视的性器颤动着渴望被予以抚慰，Leonardo把手伸向下体却被抓住按在床上。

“让我把你操射。”

低沉的嗓音在耳畔响起，Ezio将手指抽离，滚烫的阴茎紧贴他的股缝，Leonardo颤抖着搂住Ezio的脖颈，后者抚摸着他的手臂安慰紧张的爱人。

“放松，Leo，如果你觉得难受的话，我们可以随时停下好吗？”

“……嗯”

龟头抵在他柔软的穴口上，蜜色的果酱泛着水光向下滑落，Ezio缓慢地挺进直到头部没入体内。

“Leo，你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地询问着，仿佛下一秒对方就要碎裂似的。说实话这很疼，Leonardo额头冒出细小的汗珠，它的尺寸不是三根手指所能比拟的，他闭上双眼极力适应着异物入侵的酸胀与疼痛。

“……我还好，你继续吧……”

Ezio握着他的手，当穴口整个吞下柱体，他们都松了口气。

紧致的肠道紧紧吸着充血的阴茎，他缓缓地抽送，疼痛逐渐被酥麻的快感取代，Leonardo发出细微的叹息。确定Leonardo已经能够接受，他握着他的腰逐渐加快节奏，深色的阴茎将穴口完全撑开，果酱随着抽插的动作从边缘挤出发出噗啾的声响。Leonardo的面颊红透了，蓝色的眼眸生出水雾，难耐的呜咽惹得Ezio又涨大了几分。性器抽出又重新顶撞到最深处，炙热的柱身一次次碾过那处凸起，Leonardo的身体前后晃动着身下的衣袍被揉成一团，他不自觉地把双腿张得更开随着节奏晃动胯部将自己往后送去。粗大的阴茎在他体内肆无忌惮地冲撞，他抬起下巴向后仰去在急促的喘息中发出破碎的呻吟。

“哈啊……嗯……Ezio……”，热烈的吻堵住了他的声音，Ezio吮吸搅动着他柔软的舌，几乎要夺走他的呼吸，手上以让人发疼的力道捏弄着挺立的乳珠，身下的动作也没有丝毫慢下来的迹象。

“唔……”，他的眼泪落了下来，视线被模糊，他无法呼吸，胸前的刺痛混合着快感窜向下体引发更深的欲望，他的双腿无力地从他腰间滑落，任凭软靡的后穴被毫不留情地操干。这太多了……浪潮一阵阵地拍打着他，越来越激烈直将他推向顶点——未被碰触的阴茎颤抖着吐出精液落在他的和Ezio的小腹上。

他在极致的快感中痉挛，身后柱体在骤然紧缩的甬道里快速抽插，Ezio咬住他的脖颈在最后一次冲刺中释放在他体内。

他们倒在床上等待余韵散去。Ezio拭去年轻爱人脸上的泪痕，接着亲吻他的鼻尖和面颊。

“Leo，你真是……完美的造物……不过，我刚刚忘记了一点东西”，他坐起来拉开Leonardo的脚踝，在对方还在迷糊的时候再次捅进淌着各种液体混合物的后穴，在突然拔高的呻吟声中托着他的背部和臀部将他抱了起来，他的长袍还挂在身上，垂坠下来遮挡住他们结合的部位。每移动一步，挺立的阴茎都在敏感的肠道里耸动，Leonardo疲软的性器又很快恢复了精神。

他走到桌台前拿起一顶桂冠——用月桂树枝条编织的——接着Leonardo的背抵上了一侧的玻璃窗，突然的凉意激得他浑身一颤。Ezio伸出一只手拨弄着他的金发为他戴上桂冠，失去了一部分支撑，Leonardo不得不用双腿夹紧对方的腰，手指扣着宽阔有力的肩膀，顺带收缩的甬道让Ezio抽了一口气。

窗外似乎起了一阵风，点点星光在夜空中闪烁，翠绿色的桂冠从那美丽的金发后绕到额前，面颊上的红晕为他增添迷人的色彩；深红的长袍从他右肩滑落露出光洁的臂膀和胸膛——美丽宛如希腊雕塑中的少年——而再往下是吐着前液的嫩红阴茎和被撑开的粉色穴肉。

“我在你自身之上加以王冠和法冠。”

Ezio呢喃着含住他的耳垂，挺动腰胯向他体内冲撞，Leonardo觉得他身后的玻璃要被撞碎，他的背部摩擦得有些发疼，左腿被抬高让阴茎进入得更深，而另一只脚堪堪触碰到地面，他觉得双腿要痉挛了，但是快感冲刷着大脑让他几乎失去理智。他断断续续地喘息，请求Ezio让他回到地面或者回到床上。

“如果你答应我自己动”，Ezio吻去他的眼泪，轻声应答着，“我们就回到床上去。”

Ezio将双手交叠放到脑后，一脸惬意地看着Leonardo跨坐在他身上。他用膝盖撑起自己，一只手按着身下有着伤疤的胸膛，另一只扶着挺翘的深色阴茎对准肉穴缓慢地坐了下去，经过开拓的通道轻易地容下柱身，他坐到底部清晰地感受到它的热度和脉搏。他上下起伏吞吐着性器来舒缓欲望并尝试取悦此刻正注视着他的人。性器滑了出去，他把它重新塞回后穴对准敏感点用圆润的顶部操着自己，同时用手撸动自己的阴茎。

Ezio挺起上身含住他胸前的乳珠，轻轻舔咬拉扯，然后又躺了回去拿开他抚慰自己的手，用食指刮擦顶端并富有技巧地撸动，他挺动胯部在Leonardo下落时用力向上顶弄，体液从交合处流出浸湿了深红色的衣袍，现在Leonardo的衣服已经滑落到腰部，只有小臂隐藏在柔软布料之下。Ezio将它脱去，握住身上人的腰肩将他向后推，顺势把他压在身下。

他掰开Leonardo滑腻的臀瓣再次将自己埋入他体内。

——

Leonardo睁开双眼的时候，Ezio正坐在他身边吃着烤面包，窗外是碧蓝的天——他很少睡到这么晚。他往Ezio那边靠了靠，得到一个带着甜味的早安吻。

“那座遗迹的门被打开了，据说门后是长长的阶梯通往地下，然后是另一道打不开的门，你想过去看看吗？”Ezio摸了摸他身旁的金色脑袋说道。

“说起这个，我破解了石碑上的几个词语，他们属于伊特鲁里亚文字……我想去那看看”，他坐起来又因为腰部传来的酸痛倒了回去，然后呆呆地望着头顶的帷帐。

“Ezio，我想我起不了床了。”

——

*罪与赎之路，《神曲》中从地狱到达天堂的道路，我想用它指代游戏中Ezio的复仇之路。  
*贝雅特里切，但丁的心上人，在诗歌中正是她派维吉尔前去帮助但丁，“想要见到她”这个念头支撑着但丁在漫长而危险的路途中走下去。  
*我在你自身之上加以王冠和法冠，出自《神曲.炼狱篇》，维吉尔陪同但丁来到炼狱山顶，并为他戴上桂冠，接下来的天堂之路他将无法与他同行。这句话放在文里没啥特别意义，因为它我才想到要在啪啪的时候给Leo戴桂冠prprpr（但丁掀起了他的棺材板儿）。


	2. Let Me Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为双E/L，3P  
> Ezio-AC2挨揍，Auditore-兄弟会挨揍

角落里发出一声巨响，似乎是什么重物掉落在地板上。ezio警觉地把leonardo护在身后，当他看清那是一个人影时，袖剑瞬间弹出向那人扑去。出乎意料地，他被抓住手腕顺势扭到背后狠撞上墙壁，在他反应过来后，一把熟悉的剑刃已经闪着寒光抵在颈侧。

情况不太妙。他屏住呼吸，在快速思考了反击成功的几率后决定不轻举妄动为好。

“怎么？你这么习惯先捅人一刀再问话？”脖子上的利刃被移开，那人走到光亮处摘下了掩盖面容的兜帽，一张熟悉的欠揍的脸出现在眼前。

“嘿！Leo！见到你真高兴！”

他走到一脸紧张的leonardo身前来了一个熊抱，而后者手里正紧紧攒着一只圆规当作武器。“这个时候的你真可爱，真希望我那边的你也能多笑笑……都怪我不能护你周全，等我宰了西泽尔那个混蛋……”

（不想写剧情了ORZ，直接上车吧）

Leonardo向后倚靠在auditore怀里，肉穴里不断顶撞的性器属于躺在他身下的ezio，他上下颠簸着，挺起的乳尖被揉捏按压至肿胀泛出红润的色泽，他现在热得发烫，难耐地呻吟着将脸转向一边。白皙脖颈暴露在眼前，auditore舔上那处脆弱的肌肤，轻咬吮吸。布满厚茧的手掌离开了可怜的乳肉，一路抚摸向下握住leonardo的下身，轻柔的爱抚令他忍不住颤抖。一只手加重了撸动的力度，另一只再次回到上身搓弄拉扯着极度敏感的乳珠，丝丝痛楚却将快感放大，leonardo喘息着绷紧了肌肉，仿佛是感受到了身上人的变化，ezio扣住他的大腿，更加用力地挺身向湿软内壁冲撞。

“啊嗯……E……Ezio”,年轻的画家双眼蒙上一层薄雾，只得随着身下动作发出破碎的呻吟。灼热坚硬一次次破开软靡的肠肉，毫不留情地往深处操干，阳具被握在年长的人手里以相同的速度抚慰，那人甚至还恶趣味地抠挖着顶端的小孔，上身乳尖红肿着一片酥麻……leonardo开始抽泣，伴随着一阵阵细微的痉挛，身后人一口咬住他的颈动脉，像一头捕食猎物的野兽，刺痛让他在无法抑制的哭喊声中射了出来，粘稠的液体落在ezio的小腹，有一部分随着摇晃的动作飞溅在胸口，同时骤然收缩的甬道咬紧了体内的粗壮，ezio低喘着在那片紧致中快速抽动，几次深入之后释放在对方体内。

年长刺客舔了舔浅淡的齿痕，轻轻推着leonardo让他倒在ezio怀里，两人呼着气沉浸在余韵中。性器还埋在穴内，液体随着前倾的动作从缝隙淌出，画家股间一片湿润粘滑。auditore用指腹摩挲着他们的结合处，然后探入软肉慢慢没入一个指节，leonardo臀部的肌肉抖动了一下——他已经被撑到极限了，不能再容纳更多，他发出一声呜咽抱住ezio。

“嘿！你会伤到他的！”年轻的刺客皱起眉头。

“放心”，那人抽出手指，向前撑在二人的上方，他越过leonardo的肩头笑着亲了亲“自己”的脸颊，“我不会伤害我们的宝贝。”

这么骚的人真的是我？ezio在内心吐槽。

Auditore亲吻着画家的脊背，撩开汗湿的金色发梢舔吻颈侧。身前身后是同样的心跳和同样的热量，他被无比熟悉的气息包围，昏昏沉沉仿佛身在云端，他就要沉到遥远的梦里去了。体内的东西突然抽了出来，莫名的空虚感马上被另一根堵在入口，翕张的穴口下意识地收缩甜蜜地吸吮着头部，耳边传来低沉的嗓音，“乖，把屁股抬起来。”

Leonardo惊慌地看向身后的人，眼角还挂着泪痕。刺客栖身亲吻画家泛着红潮的脸，撬开唇齿，掠夺呼吸，双手掐握着腰胯将其托起，硬的发疼的阴茎畅通无阻地一捅到底，一片湿软的肉穴让他闷哼出声。画家又被交给了年轻人，auditore揉捏着滑腻的臀肉深入浅出，刻意延长的抽送再次激起leonardo的欲望，他将头埋在ezio怀里喘息，下身无意识地迎合着身后的挺动。经历了更多的磨砺，刺客身上增添了许多伤痕，身躯也更为健硕，精壮有力的腰肢一刻不停地捣干早已软靡的穴肉，体液被带出来又被操进去在交合处泛出细小的泡沫，双囊和大腿根部撞击着弹性十足的软肉，拍打声盖住了抽插动作发出的啧啧水声。Leonardo被顶得向前移动，又被掐住腰身拖回去死死钉住。

“不……嗯，Ezi……我想……”，可怜的画家语无伦次地哭出声，泪水从颤抖的睫毛滚落，眼神几乎要失去焦点。Ezio看着最喜爱的人趴在自己腿间发出甜腻的呻吟，而另一个“自己”正在奋力地操他，那颗天才的脑袋大概是被情热烧糊涂了，除了浪潮再也感受不到别的。他张开双唇索吻，但那双嘴唇离他有点远，软舌只得在口中无助地转动，他难耐地低下头，下巴蹭到ezio竖起跳动的阴茎，于是就像口渴的人看见甘泉一般急不可耐地舔上柱体，然后将它含入口中，殷红的舌尖绕着圈舔弄顶端，毫无技巧地吮吸，像是在吃一颗糖球将渗出的液体和唾液一并收入口中。他还试着吞得更深，水痕便顺着湿润的嘴角滑下。Ezio喘着粗气绷紧了臀部肌肉，他不想伤到leonardo，但是湿热柔软的触感简直让他发疯，他伸出左手抚摸着身前人的脸颊，小心翼翼地抽送。

Leonardo闭上双眼，他现在前后都被“那个人”填满，几乎要融化在这片热潮里。突然身后一个凶狠的深入将他往前撞去，嘴里的性器一下冲入深处。

“操！”，喉管的收缩推挤让ezio差点射出来，他急忙退出安抚着咳得满脸通红的leonardo。他瞪着始作俑者，而对方无辜地眨了眨眼。

他把平复下来的leonardo揽进怀里，给了他渴望已久的亲吻，并用手撸动被忽略的性器，画家的后穴仍被操着，前后的刺激让他很快颤抖着释放在ezio手心，刺客就着满手的精液抚慰自己，然后看到leonardo再次低下头舔舐，银色丝线从湿润的下唇连接到阴茎顶部。几乎是在同时，乳白的液体射入了他的肠道和口腔。

他脱力般倒在ezio身上，年长的刺客也压了过来将脸埋在他颈侧。

“呜……好重”，画家嘟囔着表示抗议。

Auditore笑着躺在一边，手依旧搭在画家腰上。

“Leo，你知道的……”熟悉的声音响起，另一个声音接着说，“我想对你说的话……”

“嗯……是的，我知道……”，Leonardo困倦地闭上双眼，他真的要好好睡一觉了。


	3. 他们所期望的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为L/E

他还穿着全套的衣服，利刃收在护臂中，以一种屈服的姿势伏在地上。柔软修长的手指拂过他额角勾住散落的发丝，嘴里的物什让他难以顺畅呼吸，下意识的吞咽换来头顶一声轻呼。他揉弄着双球，试图从为数不多的同性经历中思索该如何小心地收起牙齿，舔过底部并沿着突起的脉络向上，继而将浑圆的顶端含入吮吸，然后再用舌尖……

“Ezio……”，画家的声音在颤抖，他用力握住桌沿来抑制挺身抽动的欲望，他的脸红透了，“我不能……。”

“哦天哪，Leo，你还要我说多少次呢?”Ezio站起来捧住画家的脸颊，下身的勃起与对方紧紧相贴，他可是好不容易才诱哄着解下了这个害羞的人的裤腰带，可不能再搞砸了啊。一个绵长深吻将逐渐瘫软下来的Leonardo带到床边，然后他一件件脱掉自己的衣物，如同拆开一件礼物。他现在一丝不挂了，而对方依然穿戴整齐地坐在床边，宽松的衣摆掩盖了他的欲望，但灼热视线无法掩饰地落在他赤裸的胸膛，游移至下腹。Ezio不得不承认在这注视下他的小兄弟更加激动地挺翘着渗出前液。

“我想要你，如果你想的话……”，他跨坐在Leonardo腿上亲吻，“你可以操我。”

Leonardo再次涨红了脸，他看着Ezio那不知廉耻的笑仿佛一时失去了语言能力。终于他抚上对方光裸的脊背，烛光下深蓝的眼眸里像是隐藏着漩涡。

“你可……不要后悔啊。”

当那根粗壮的东西抵在他后穴时，他瑟缩了，但也只是一瞬间。他向下塌了塌腰，将臀部往身后送去。从未被使用过的穴口已经得到充分的开拓，温柔的手指将油脂送到内部。接着Leonardo进入了他，柔软的内壁被撑开碾平，他揪住床单双眼紧闭——他被填满了，炙热的跳动的脉搏深深嵌在体内，轻柔的吻落在脖颈和耳侧。

缓缓的抽送碾磨着Ezio的神智，他把脸贴在枕头上从喉咙里发出细小的呜咽，手掌忍不住抚慰着下身。柔软又粗糙的触感游走于脊背和肩头，嗯……Leo的胡茬，也许该帮他刮刮胡子？Ezio迷糊地想着。胯部突然被握住，一个挺动深入让他向前扑去，他轻声骂了一句然后调整回跪趴的姿势，手臂和背部的肌肉随着体内的冲撞一次次耸动。Leonardo扶上肌群的沟壑，一阵口干舌燥，他不再抑制地用力抽动，狠狠撞击着饱满的臀肉。Ezio嘶声仰起脖颈，双唇微张，身后的人伏在他颈后，沉重湿热的喘息交织。

“啊……”，从那一点传来的快感浪潮般冲刷着身躯，Ezio发出一声短促而尖细的呻吟，没等尾音溢出口腔他便迅速低头咬住下唇。他从没想过自己竟然能发出如此……像女孩一般的声音。Leonardo停下了动作，在Ezio疑惑的回望中握住他的下巴，“你是在害羞吗？”Ezio翻了个白眼，谁才是总在害羞的那个啊！

温柔的笑又出现在Leonardo脸上，被情动的潮红映衬得更加诱人。“Ezio……”，他轻声呼唤，滚烫的脸颊贴上对方的肩膀，“我想听见你的声音。”

刺客先生撅了撅嘴，往前爬了两步让体内的性器滑出，然后翻身用双腿勾住画家略微纤细的腰身，抬起臀部摇晃着再次吞入硬挺的柱体。“如果你想要”，他吻着对方的唇舌，在间隙轻声呢喃着，“我愿意给你一切。”


	4. Humbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为L/E

“为什么是狄俄尼索斯？”

金发的艺术家透过木制面具注视着年轻人的背影，不同于往日厚重沉闷的刺客装束，他现在身披白色的希玛蒂恩，整齐的衣褶绕过左肩，包裹着腰身垂坠至脚踝，宽松的衣摆在微风中轻轻拂动。他戴着葡萄藤叶制成的头冠，略带卷曲的发尾散落在肩头，仔细一看还有两根小辫子藏在耳后。Leonardo凑近了些抬手拨弄着从枝条上垂下来的一小串葡萄。

“你说这个？”，Ezio把藤环取下来在食指上绕着圈，“是姑娘们准备的……话说回来，你怎么会出现在这种节日上？我还以为几何和公式更能吸引你呢。”

“学生们嚷嚷着要来，还特意为我准备了这个面具……我怎么能拒绝他们的好意，但是那两个小混蛋到了现场就不见了踪影！”，Leonardo气鼓鼓地说。  
Ezio忍不住嘴角上扬，他伸手握住对方的手腕继续往前走，“至少我们又见面了。”

“我们要去哪？”，他们已经在街巷里走了一段时间，喧闹的人群被远远抛在身后，清冷的月光让街道显得更加寂静。

“只是……找个安静的地方。”

他们走入一片阴影中，Ezio转身把画家压到墙壁上，摘下他的面具然后覆上双唇。Leonardo下意识僵硬的身躯在温柔的亲吻中放松下来，他尝到了对方口中淡淡酒香，描摹万物的双手抚过衣袍下紧实的腰线，搭在后背。他今天穿了宽松的内衬和短外套，Ezio轻易地拉开衣领，吮吻舔咬着他的锁骨和肩膀。阵阵酥痒爬过裸露的皮肤，他想这个年轻人就像动物一样，总是喜欢拱在自己身上又嗅又咬。

“我有个好主意”，年轻人抬起头，脸上挂着笑，“我们去海上吧。”

Ezio站在船尾摆动船桨，在月色的照耀下整个人覆上一层银光，一位圣洁的船夫……Leonardo坐在另一边笑个不停，掏出随身携带的小本子绘下这极不和谐的一幕。

城市的灯火在远处摇曳，他们已经离岸边足够远了，人群的欢呼与歌声早已飘散在晚风里。Ezio停下动作，不知从哪拎出一壶酒和两只酒杯，为两人斟满后半卧在狭长的小船上，手肘支撑着上半身，紧紧挨着另一个人。

烟火在城市上空绽开，Leonardo的注意力被那声响和色彩夺了去，而Ezio则仰头注视着柔软的金发和那双眼睛里流转的光彩。沉浮的波浪让他晕乎乎地，如梦似幻。

“难得的夜晚，不是吗？”，他端起酒杯，“敬这夜晚。”

Leonardo歪了歪头，露出惬意的浅笑，“是的，敬这夜晚。”

然而当他们喝到一半，Leonardo的唇舌就被Ezio侵占了，年轻的刺客跨坐在他身上，隔着两人的衣物磨蹭着他。裹在身上的长袍实在太碍事了，他取下肩上的针扣，一把将布料扯了下来。躺在船板上的画家呼吸一滞，他怎么能里面什么也不穿呢！大脑里在咆哮，表现出来的是脸上的热度。Ezio亲了亲对方发烫的脸颊，然后解开长裤将它褪到大腿处，他抚过深色的毛丛撸动着让它变得更硬，直到它竖直着快要贴到小腹。他扒开自己的臀瓣把它夹在中间晃动腰部，然后趴在Leonardo身上，拉着他的一只手来到自己紧闭的后穴。

“帮我？”，他用迷醉的神情看着画家，换来一声压抑的叹息。

“你一定是……恶魔。”

他们沾了一点酒液，暗红的液体染上体温从股缝滑落，体内的屈伸旋转让Ezio呼吸加重。手指被抽走，他屈起右腿支撑自己，左手按着身下人的胸膛，另一只手扶着那根东西慢慢坐了下去。适应了一会儿他们便掌握了节奏，每一次落下和顶撞都恰到好处地让阴茎进入到最深，Leonardo支起上身亲吻他赤裸的胸膛，追逐湿润诱人的唇舌。也许是酒精的作用，或者是海浪的轻柔浮动，Ezio在起落中视线模糊，他看见光束在眼前闪现，炫目的烟火划开浓稠的夜又转瞬消散，他紧紧搂住Leonardo，在沉闷的轰响声中与他接吻。

画家被推倒回去，他抬起臀部让对方有更大的空间，同时伸手抚慰自己。抽送的动作越来越快，他随着一次次捣入而颤抖，对方沉重的吐息夹杂着呻吟落在耳畔，几次快速撸动后他射在了自己的手心。灼热的柱体依然在他收紧的甬道里重重抽插，他只得咬住对方的脖颈以防止自己叫喊出声。

粘稠的白液顺着大腿内侧缓缓淌下，他扯过自己那块布擦拭滴落在画家衬衣上的污迹。

“抱歉……弄脏了你的衣服”，Ezio扑在Leonardo身上，耳廓和颈侧的爱抚让他舒服地眯起双眼，“我们能一直待在这儿吗？”

“当然不能”，那人眼中盈盈笑意，让Ezio觉得这一切都像场美妙的梦。

“等所有的事情都结束，你想去远航吗？我是说……如果真有结束的那一天。”

温柔的吻落在他额头，他透过金色的发梢看见消失在空中的最后一束花火。

“那我就等着你的邀请啦。”


	5. Forest Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为L/E，无脑短车，轻微BDSM

“过来，ezio”

听到指示，他寻着leonardo的声音膝行，双手被绑在身后让他无法很好地保持平衡，他弓着腰慢慢蹭到床沿。一只手勾起他的下巴，又抚摸着他的耳廓绕到后颈，ezio以为leonardo要解开遮住他眼睛的布条，他张开嘴唇想要说些什么却被湿热的东西抵在嘴角，浓厚的气息灌入鼻腔，他呼吸一滞地张了张嘴，然后用柔软的唇瓣包裹住顶端，小心地舔舐起来。

他跪坐在床沿，双手被束缚并剥夺了视觉，他能做的只有卖力地舔着嘴里的阴茎，像个性奴一般期望取悦主人以获得抚慰自己的许可。这个认知让ezio感到下腹发紧，leonardo当然不会强迫他，如果他想要停止只要说出来便好，不过他还想继续玩这个游戏。

到现在为止，他的阴茎还没被触碰过，硬的发痛，开拓过的后穴一开一合地渴望被填满。他呜咽着把嘴里的东西吞得更深，但这根本无法缓解他的欲望。“啊……ezio……”，leonardo扶着他的脸颊和后颈在他嘴里挺动，他的动作很温柔但是进的很深。ezio眼中流出了泪水又马上被布条吸收，他看不见对方的表情，“呜嗯……”，他发出细微的鼻音，徒劳地扭动着腰试图缓解下体的胀痛，双手在身后无助地握紧，他太想要到达高潮了，他多么希望在嘴里进出的阴茎能埋在他的后穴里，用力地操他直到他淫荡地呻吟着射出来


End file.
